


always by your side

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sengoku Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: More often than not, Reira wondered which might be worse? To sit and wait in Aoba castle or following Masamune here in the battlefield. Nevertheless, she had made her choice and here she was.
Relationships: Masamune/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Romance Across Time `





	always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy Masamune fic bcs I missed writing him~  
> xoxo

The unending tension of raging war never ceased, the retainers who remained in the encampment always on guard for any attack or call for reinforcement from the main forces. The scent of gunpowder, fire, and blood was thick in the air from the battlefield that was not too far away. The tension was always much worse in the vanguard. Each messenger that came from the battle never failed to affect her with dread.

Often, she wondered which might be worse? To sit and wait in Aoba castle or following Masamune here in the battlefield. Nevertheless, she had made her choice and here she was. 

A vanguard might be the most dangerous place for her, but this was where Masamune fight for Date Clan and his people. Fortunately, he allowed her to be here after some convincing pleas she’d given him, to bring her here with him, that she won’t burden others and she could provide a help to tend the injuries of the wounded soldiers in the camp. However, Masamune ordered that she had to prepare to flee at any given time, if an ambush or attack should ever happen. 

Ensured with Masamune’s battle skill and reputation as one of the most feared warlords, she always sent him off with an unwavering smile. Even so.. _Masamune, win the battle and return safely._ Reira prayed, and prayed, while waiting for him to return from the battle.

But today, there was no messenger coming to the encampment, at all. Fear began to take hold within her heart as the sun rose higher in the blue sky, and it worsened when the orange shades took over. Eventually, the sky turned velvet and the stars shone upon the land. 

Masamune still hadn’t returned.

At nightfall, one of the Date retainers strode over to where Reira waited at the gate that was guarded with several soldiers. “Lady Reira, you must wait in your tent, it’s not quite safe yet.” 

Not safe, because they hadn’t heard from the main forces yet. “I’ll return inside if there’s any sign of danger, no need to worry. I must wait for Lord Masamune to return.” Determination laced her voice, unshakeable, while her eyes remained to gaze ahead — waiting, and waiting.

The retainer bowed and stayed behind her, far enough but he was obviously intended to guard her and waited for his Lord to return at once.

The treeline around the encampment was almost unseen because of the darkness of the night but her heart jumped as the sound of horses approaching rattled the ground and the air. Before panic ever settled in, the silvery light reflected in the crescent shaped on the helmet from the very person who rode in the front. _Masamune’s helmet crest._

“Lord Masamune!” The retainer and soldiers around her rejoiced.

Her heart rejoiced as well, Reira’s lips curved themselves into a relieved smile to welcome him.

Masamune handed over his horse to Kojuro who was right beside him after he climbed down and headed straight to the gate. No doubt there would be cuts or wounds over his body and yet, he opened his arms, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face, blood and dirt splattered all over his armor, his robe, and his face, but it would never hide his strong masculine features.

In response to his smirk and open arms, Reira let out a laugh, running over and jumped into his embrace. Uncaring that the blood and dirt also smeared her as well. As long as he returned, as long as she could embrace him again.

He let out a grunt at the impact but laughed along with her, letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss while the tension in his body dissolved with her warmth. “Did I worry you, kitten?” Still with a smirk, he whispered against her lips, basking in her lovely presence after a long, harsh day spent in the battle.

“You worried everyone here, that’s for sure.” Reira retorted, without actually answering him. One kiss wasn’t enough to erase one day’s worth of worry and far too short from the kiss she needed, so her fingers grabbed his collar and pulled him for another kiss, a little longer than the previous one. The thought of the retainer and soldiers around them didn’t cross her mind, not when she was too happy to have him return safely. Her eyes peered up to him as they broke apart. “How was it? The battle? There was no news from you.”

“We weren’t able to spare anyone to send a message, it was a full-advance battle, after all.” His calloused thumb caressed her face ever so softly.

“Oh, I understand now. And I hope it’s all over? Are we winning?” Her brows arched upwards elegantly, quite expectant to hear another Date victory.

Masamune grinned broadly, averting his eyes to the retainer behind her. “Victory is in Date’s hands! We can return home tomorrow!”

The cheer erupted from the retainer behind her and the guards along the gate after they heard Masamune’s declaration, then as if acknowledging the first one, another cheer followed from the inside of the encampment. All the Date soldiers and retainers voiced out their victory into the night.

Reira began to turn around but Masamune caught her arm, his smirk was mischievous. “Not you. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Aren’t we going to celebrate?” All she expected was sitting around the bonfire with others like they usually did, but her body was lifted off the ground all of sudden and she let out a surprise yelp.

“Oh, _we are_ celebrating.” Masamune carried her in his arms without elaborating to her inquiry, and he turned his gaze to his retainer. “We won’t be joining, but there will be a feast waiting for us in Oshu for the real celebration. Now tell everyone the good news and bring out all the sake we have here to share with each other.”

“Of course, Milord!” The retainer excused himself, hurrying to go farther into the camp and share the news.

Reira giggled as her arms clung around his neck. “So we won’t be joining them, which means we are celebrating by ourselves.”

“You will have all my attention tonight, kitten. For being a good girl, waiting for me to return and tending the injuries.”

The words he spoke made her place a kiss upon his cheek as a gesture of affection. “Allow me to remind you — I have to tend to your wounds as well.” As any other battle he went through, no one had ever gone unscathed, not even Masamune.

“Whatever you wish, my kitten.” He let out a small laugh, playful and spirited, as always.

“Lord Masamune, you know that my real reason being here is you.” Purposely batting her eyelashes at him, she chuckled in amusement. It was the truth, not a valiant reason or something selfless but only to be close to him even in such a dangerous place — she could not afford to stand still and waiting at the Castle. Might not be the correct way to live her life, but it was the path she chose, as selfish as it might be.

“Which is why you must be tending to me personally, and keeping me company tonight. You’re mine.” He strode towards their tent with firm steps, a smirk upon his features, nonchalantly enduring all the pain of his wounds as he carried her. “We can celebrate with others once we returned to Aoba Castle.”

The moment they arrived in the tent’s entrance, he dipped down to kiss her lips, enveloped by the dim lighting from the lanterns inside the tent, where they would spend the night with laughter, love and peaceful slumber, even only momentarily. 

Life in the warring era was difficult, and love, too, as death always prepared to take anyone — warlord or commoner, but Reira won’t ever stop supporting and praying for Masamune.

He was all the source of her happiness.

The One-Eyed Dragon who stole her heart.


End file.
